La ultima llamada
by Akira Grit Akaku
Summary: "Nose porque lo hice tenia que abstenerme"  "Nose porque lo hice, no queria lastimarte"  "Cuidate y espero que algun dia me perdones"  "cuidate mi amor espero que no te enamores"  "Yo me voy pero tu te quedaras  pero con lo que hice ayer jamas me olvidara


_**La ultima llamada**_

_**One-shot**_

_**Por **_

_**Akira Grit Akaku**_

El chico no sabia que hacer, el dia anterioro, había sido el mejor de su vida, pero, a la ves, su peor error.

Debo llamarla-se dijo a si mismo el pelinegro, y solo tomo su celular y llamo a su novia

Bueno-dijo la voz de una chica al otro lado de la línea

Hola Alice-dijo el chico casi sin aire

Hola amor-dijo la chica emocionada-¿por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente?

Oye, perdón por salir tan repentino-dijo el chico triste

No te preocupes-dijo ella con voz tranquilizadora

Oye, perdón por salir tan repentino-dijo tristemente Shun

No te preocupes-le reconforto Alice

Perdón por alejarme-interrumpió Shun-sin aberme despedido

No te preocupes-dijo Alice tiernamente-fue la mejor noche de mi vida

Perdona-dijo Shun interrumpiéndola-ayer…por quitarte tu virginidad…

De que hablas-dijo Alice-fue lo mejor que me paso

Fue un momento de amor-sigui Shun-creo que me deje llevar

No me arrepiento de nada-dijo Alice-yo quise que pasara por que te amo

No amor espera-quiso explicar Shun-te tengo que explicar

De que hablas Shun-dijo Alice preocupada

Es algo muy difícil que a la ves me hace llorar-dijo Shun sollozando

No te entiendo-dijo Alice desconcertada

Ice algo malo-le contesto Shun con un sollozo aun mas grande-nunca debi conocerte-dijo Shun en lagrimas-ice algo malo, no dejo de torturarme

No debes torturarte-le dijo Alice en consuelo-yo nunca te juzgare y siempre me tendras

Esque no puedo-le interrumpió Shun-arruine nuestro futuro, yo no quería te lo juro

Pero, ¿de que hablas Shun?-dijo Alice muy triste

Esque hay alguien mas en mi-le espeto Shun

Hay otra chica acaso Shun-le dijo Alice tristemente

No te preocupes-le tranqueliso-no es otra mujer, yo siempre te fui fiel a ti

Entonces Shun, ¿Qué es?-dijo Alice aun mas preocupada

Es algo pero, arruine tuvida-dijo Shun frustrado-perdona por faor, perdóname querida

Pero Shun-dijo Alice sollozando-yo nunca me enojare contigo no hay nada que perdonar

Sabes-dijo Shun sin importar lo que diría-un dia nos conocimos, y, en verdad no me importaba

No te entiendo Shun-decia Alice

Cada dia mas te amaba, y esto mas me preocupaba-le espeto Shun

Te amo Shun, pero no se de que hablas-le interrumpió Alice

Algun dia lo sabrias y de mi te alejarías-le interrumpió-es por eso que decirte a ti yo no quería

No te entiendo Shun-decia Alice llorando-por favor dime

No se porque lo ise tenia que adstenerme-empeso a decir Shun llorando-no se porque lo ice no quería lastimarte

Pero Shun tu no me has hecho nada-le espeto Alice

¡Es mi ultima llamada! ¡Ya no volveras a verme!-le grito Shun a Alice-¡Tengo un arma en mi cajón! ¡Y voy a suicidarme!

¡No Shun!-grito Alice desesperada-te amo no lo hagas

Cuidate espero que algundia me perdons-le dijo en consuelo Shun-cuidate y espero que no te enamores

No Shun no me dejes-lloro Alice

Grasias mi amor por este año-le dijo shun para tranquilisarla-te ame cada segundo, no se por que te ice daño

No Shun, no me has echo nada-le dijo Alice llorando-lo unco que hiciste fue acerme feliz

Ya me voy, pero tu te quedaras, pero por lo que hice ayer no me olvidaras-dijo Shun que había empezado a llorar nuevamente

No Shun, por favor no me dejes-le imploro Alice

Perdóname, perdóname amor mio-le dijo Shun intentando consolarla-perdoname, perdóname amor mio, perdóname querida….perdoname

No hay nada que perdonar-le dijo Alice aun llorando-pero no me dejes

Alice te amo-le aseguro Shun

No me dejes-le suplico por ultima ves Alice

Bienvenida al mundo del sida-termino Shun y lo ultimo que se escucho fue un disparo desde la otra línea

_**Fin**_

**Notas de yo: **bueno ise este one-shot kon el fin de bueno recapasitar con esto ybueno espero le haya gustado

Canción: La ultima llamada

Artista: Santa RM

Dejen reviews para saber su opinión y bueno díganme lo k piensas y adiós

Sayonara V


End file.
